leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Karma/Trivia
General * Karma was named after , from Sanskrit कर्मन् kárman, from root *kʷer-'' "to do"https://indo-european.info/pokorny-etymological-dictionary/index.htm#k%ca%b7er-1.htm. ** and her title ''The Enlightened One references & . ** In her most current lore, Karma's spirit has lived countless lives only to be re-incarnated within new bodies, inspired by in . * was named after . ** The 'translation' for Ancient Ionian language was provided by Player Support Escalation Specialist 'Marowe'. * Karma was: ** The first champion to feature an 'Art Spotlight' before release. ** The first to be fully relaunched. ** The fifth to have more than four abilities (the others being , , , , , and ) ** The fourth to feature two 'Champion Spotlights' due to significant gameplay changes (the others being , , , and ) * Like Karma used to have six ranks on each basic ability and only one on her . * root has the longest duration in-game ( seconds with and both fully-ranked) Quotes ; * references her determination to act instead of always meditating. * might be referencing the from . * references . * always to you"}} is a . * Karma and share the quote . ; * , , , and ' reference . * "}} is a double entendre. Skins ; * Floating behind her is a (Ionia's highest decoration) modeled after ; * She wears 's and hairstyle. * She is named after the Japanese . * When she dances she uses the she used to have before her relaunch. ** They feature the from the . ; * Her outfit and the background reference the , the , the & other indigenous Meso- and South-American civilizations. ** However, Meso- and South-American solar deities are often masculine: like Mayan , Aztec , Inca , etc. her title also references Sun Goddesses from , , mythologies, as well as . * When she dances she uses the she used to have before her relaunch. * She shares this theme with , , , and . ; * Her outfit references . * When she dances she uses the she used to have before her relaunch. * Danielle McRae (her voice actress) stated her voice-over is the result of fusing accents from ( ) and ( ) ; * She was first conceived by NA Summoner 'Uracle'. * She is named after and her outfit is inspired by . * When she dances she uses the she used to have before her relaunch. ** When she does a (like does) * Her ability effects resemble . * She received tweaks to her face in patch 7.7 when Karma got her splashes updated. ** This was done to unify her face across all of Karma's splashes. * She shares this theme with . ; * She references the Protectorate side of Summoner's Rift. * She shares this theme with , , and . ; * She celebrates Snowdown Showdown 2016. * She shares this theme with , and . ; * She celebrates the start of Season 2017. * can be seen in the background. * She shares this theme with , and . Relations * Karma and are two of the many Ionian Elders (members of the nation's ruling counsel) * and are close friends of Karma's. * Karma sees and as threats that must be stopped. By force if necessary. * While sympathizing with plight Karma will not hesitate to act if the corruption festering inside the Arrow of Retribution were to run rampant across Ionia. Category:Champion trivia Category:Karma Category:2016 Snowdown Showdown